


(flesh)light sleeper

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: Taeyong wants to be played with tonight 💞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely consensual ❤️ and Johnny’s so sweet he asks him again to be sure 🥰
> 
> Taeyong is safe and he knows what to do when it’s too much! I like to think they have something on their nightstand that he can put up, like a little bear so that Johnny can know it’s okay for him to play with Yong while he sleeps.

“...angel?” Johnny’s voice materializes as Taeyong is pulled out of his deep sleep. It’s so hot. There’s a pressure in his lower belly and a big hand on his hip.

He feels so  _ full. _

“Daddy? W-“ he gets stopped short when Johnny slides his cock out of him and slams back in, making Taeyong wail. So uncomfortably wet.

“Aw man, already awake?” He asks as he slips his arm under Taeyong’s body to grip him tight, “oh well, I was just about to cum again anyways.”

_ Again? _

“You know... Princess,” the grip on his hipbone becomes bruising, “even when youre dead asleep,” he fucks in roughly, the nasty wet slap ringing sharp in Taeyongs ears, “your perfect little cunt still tries to squeeze around my cock.” 

Taeyong yelps and squirms away from him, but Johnny grabs him roughly and pins him face down on the pillow. 

He traps Taeyong under the weight of his body and grinds his cock inside even deeper, Taeyong’s cries muffled by the pillow.

“_Shut up,_ ” he growls as he grips his hair and pulls his head back, “be a good girl.”

Johnny takes a second to whisper in his ear,

“What’s your color, sweet thing?”

“Green, daddy.”

Johnny chuckles and shoves Taeyong’s face back in the pillow, soaked with his own slobber. 

“Can’t believe you didn’t wake up,” he pulls out, “exactly like a little fucktoy,” the words make Taeyong tear up and he slides his cock inside, pressing up against Taeyong’s spot.

Taeyong’s sad leaking dick gets pressed into the mattress, he must have been hard even in his sleep.

He stops struggling and lets johnny pound into his sloppy open ass, he can’t even moan properly. Fucked absolutely stupid.

Johnny doesn’t stop, he fucks his past load out of Taeyong, all he can hear is the _squelch_ of his own pathetic used hole and his sniffling.

He’s so drowsy, can’t do much else except lay there and be Johnny’s dumb little fleshlight.

“Look at that,” he reaches down to Taeyong’s hole and slides his fingers in where he’s already stretched around Johnny’s girth, scooping up some cum in his fingers and bringing them to Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong sucks, eating Johnny’s cum that was fucked out of him.

“Dirty fucking boy,” he shoves his fingers in deeper, making Taeyong gag, “only made to be _fucked._”

Taeyong coughs around his fingers, crying when Johnny pulls his fingers out, rope of saliva still connecting them together.

Johnny rubs the mix of Taeyong’s drool and his own cum across his face.

“Atleast you’re pretty.”

He feels so used. 

Just how he wanted.


	2. toy 🧸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOOH TAEYONG CUMS WITHOUT PERMISSION 🤭😨😱

“Johnny please-“ he tries asking him if he can let go, but his daddy doesn’t listen and brings his hand up to Taeyong’s face.

“Hush, baby...” he clamps his hand down on Taeyong’s mouth, “good little toys don’t speak.” He punctuates with a grind of his hips and continues reaming him as Taeyong chokes on his moans. The wet slapping of Johnny’s hips against his cute sore ass absolutely fills the room.

He’s going to come, Taeyong’s hard little dick is sliding against the sheets when Johnny’s fucks into him and it feels so  _ good.  _

Johnny hooks his fingers on the inside of Taeyong’s cheek, holding his mouth open as he drools all over himself.

He savors the drag of Johnny’s big cock against his walls, completely rearranging his guts as he drills inside.

He can’t fucking hold it in.

Taeyong’s insides clench around Johnny’s cock and he  _ cums.  _

Taeyong’s too sleepy to think about the repercussions.

He doesnt care, he can’t help it. _He’s just a brain-dead little toy anyways. _

In love with the way Johnny fucks him absolutely incoherent.

He writhes against the bed, using the friction to drag it out, his pathetic creamed cock soiling the sheets. Absolutely trembling as his orgasm wracks his entire body. He doesnt even notice that Johnny stopped moving inside of him.

_ “Fuck do you think you’re doing?”  _

He growls as he forcefully lifts Taeyong’s butt off the bed, pulling him up on his knees. 

_“Disgusting_ boy,” he shoves his fingers inside of him, making Taeyong yelp. He fucks them inside carelessy, smearing his cum around his softened little hole, “enjoy it now, 

I still haven’t gotten to come.”

  
_Taeyong still doesn’t regret it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels, tell me what you think! 
> 
> P.S. Johnny’s not done with him yet 😌


	3. *insert jello emoji here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl, they still at it? 😳

He’s so worn out, he can barely hold himself up on his knees, top half pressed to the bed, his flushed cheek squished against the damp pillow as he lets Johnny do what he wants with his body.

It’s too quiet. Taeyong can just  _feel_ Johnny’s eyes on his body, taking him apart.

It’s searing. He feels like he’s being dissected by him.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Johnny sighs as his hands come down to spread Taeyong, clicking his tongue, _“selfish_ little thing.” 

Johnny quietly admires his work, shoving his thumb inside to tug on the rim as Taeyong whimpers. 

He’s so in love with the mess he made out of him. His pink little hole so soft and wet, overflowing with Johnny’s come. So open, all because of him.

He did this to him.

“Oh baby...” he coos, pressing a kiss to his messy hole, making Taeyong whine “so perfect,” he adds, tasting himself on his lips. 

Taeyong feels him shift behind him and he sinks back inside with a groan.

_“Fuck.” _

Johnny starts off slow, staring at the way his dick slides in and out, Taeyong was so stretched out, pink hole pulled thin around his girth.

Taeyong can barely hold himself up, knees starting to slide apart as the force of Johnny slamming inside pushes him further down. He’s babbling at this point, can’t do anything but be a good little hole for Johnny.

He’s shaking like a leaf, poor thing.

He lets his body go limp as Johnny punches his cock into his pathetic hole, fucking him completely numb. 

Taeyong is gasping and whining, weakly trying to grip the sheets, _it’s so much,_ he’s fucked beyond the over-sensitivity and he can already feel another orgasm coming up.

But Johnny slides out quick.

_“Up,”_ he growls as he presents him with a stinging slap to his asscheek, he can’t even make a sound, completely lethargic.

His legs must be jello.

_ He  can’t. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end seems like Johnny’s gonna destroy him but, if anyone comments I can definitely make a sweet ending if you want 🥺🥺🥺 lemme know or Taeyong’s getting ruined 😈😈😈


	4. 🍯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny being his ol’ punk ass soft self 🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and no actual moving forward but I’m already working on the next part! Please enjoy sweet Johnny for now because he’s gonna turn into a fucking monster 🤭

Johnny pulls his ass up roughly, landing another fewsharp smacks, and rubbing his hand across to soothe it immediately.

Taeyong barely flinches, so drained. His tiny gasps matched in time of his clenching little hole.

He pushes Taeyong on his back, his body is so limp, he just lets Johnny flop him over.

“A little cum-dumb, baby? Can’t even do what daddy tells you?”

Johnny knows there’s no real threat when he says this. Taeyong is tired, and he wouldn’t punish him. He was being the best little doll.

But Taeyong didn’t know. To be honest, he doesn’t care. Because, punishment he can take, when it’s from Johnny. He almost welcomes it, the little brat.

But now hes just a thing, he can do no wrong.

_So pretty._ Johnny admires his petite body, his sharp edges but soft face,  _god he’s so desperately in love with him._   


His purple hair is strewn beautifully over the pillow, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, mouth covered in drool and tears, poor cock standing hard and red, pretty and glossy from his previous release.

Johnny is almost always the one to break persona, and so easily, when he thinks something is too much. Even when he knows Taeyong is a good boy and will make sure to tell him or use their signals.   


Johnny’s the worst, he’s too fucking sweet and he knows it.

And Taeyong looked  so fucked out right now.

He stares at Johnny’s thick body through dazed eyes, his fat cock gleaming from fucking his own cum inside on Taeyong. Absolutely _mouthwatering._

His ass is so obnoxiously empty right now, and he hates it.   
  


Johnny stops for a bit, leaning down to move Taeyong’s hair out of his forehead and behind his ear.  
  


He can feel himself becoming his old softhearted self, hesitating about whether it’s too much for Taeyong. His eyebrows furrow as he leans down and holds his chin, thumb sliding over his lips, “are you okay, baby? Color?” He asks once more, even though he knows Taeyong’s definitely gonna get on his ass after about being too soft.

_“Mm, green”_ he grabs at Johnny’s hand and sucks sweetly on his fingers for a brief moment.

_And he’s back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Taeyong’s ass goodbye cause it’s about to get pulverized 😔🙏


	5. Owned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stans come collect y’all’s demon 🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look the tags and read at your own risk 🌸🥰

“Hm,” Johnny presses his fingers down on Taeyong’s tongue, “you’re fucking _sick,_ you know that?” 

Johnny hooks his thumb on Taeyong’s lower teeth, prying his jaw open and leans down to spit inside, Taeyong doesn’t even flinch. He misses and it lands on the side of Taeyong’s mouth and down his cheek. No matter, Johnny takes his hand and smears it unceremoniously across Taeyong’s mouth, shoving his fingers down his throat to make him moan and cough around the digits. 

Taeyong is panting wetly, trying to agree at the statement with whatever sound he can get out with fingers stuffed in his mouth,  _ yes daddy, I’m fucking sick. _

And he is,  _ god. _ Such a depraved slut for him. All he wants is to be the sweetest and most perfect cocksleeve for Johnny. He can never get enough, fuck Johnny and his big stupid cock, he’s reduced him into a proper whore. Taeyong is as good as his.

As soon as he pulls his fingers out he grips Taeyong’s jaw, holding his sweet mouth open and  _spits,_ this time it makes it right onto Taeyong’s kitten tongue.

_“Open,”_ Johnny snaps, making Taeyong whimper and prying his jaw wide open when he tries to close his mouth to swallow. He spits inside again, watching Taeyong’s pink tongue squirm as he drinks from Johnny.  


He feels so owned. 

_“Sick fuck,”_ Taeyong whines at Johnny’s insult as he lets go of his mouth to land a solid slap to his cheek. Taeyong wails, fat tears streaming down his pretty face. If he wasn’t awake before, he definitely is now.

“Who made my poor little boy like this?” Johnny teases,  _ as if he didn’t already know.  _

He’s  _ scary. _ Taeyong is so in love.

Johnny looks down at the mess he’s making of his angel. Something unholy taking over his light brown eyes. He sighs and flicks Taeyong’s poor neglected cock, making him yelp and try to jerk away.

He places his hand on Taeyong’s throat, making his eyes go wide. There’s no pressure. Yet Taeyong’s aching dick still twitches on his tummy, hoping with his entire heart that would  just fucking press down.

Johnny just laughs, removing his hand from Taeyong’s slim neck.

He feels so small.

“Who turned him into the most depraved little slut? Hm?” He slides back inside so smoothly, cursing under his breath. Barely any resistance. He made him so loose. His hole is so pliable, it’s a wonder he’s not gaping at this point, the way Johnny tears into him. Just the thought makes him impossibly harder, “sweet thing... You were so innocent.”

Johnny takes one of his fingers and shoves them inside along with his cock, “tell me... Who’s fault is it baby? Who broke you this way?”

_ “Juh-Johnny!” _

“Oh?” he huffs, he stretches Taeyong, and hes  sobbing.  At his words. At the way he pulls his hole apart carelessly. 

_“Me?”_ He gasps exaggeratedly, feining surprise.

“Ah!  _ nh-  _ daddy-  _ daddy did it.”  _

“I made you like this, did I?” He coos, slipping them out to squeeze some more lube on his fingers.

“M’so sorry baby,” he tells Taeyong, resting his head on his neck, voice laced with fake pity as he smooths the pads of his fingers around Taeyong’s swollen rim, “It is, it’s my fault.”

“Poor angel, so broken,” he says, almost sweetly. He plants a soft kiss to Taeyong’s jaw as he shoves his finger back inside, “and this soft little hole...” he pulls back and stares as he tugs on the side, quite literally watching his own cock fuck Taeyong’s red insides, _“fuck,_ this wont tighten up ever again, will it?” 

Taeyong feels so fucking dirty and debased. He squirms on Johnny’s cock trying to get even  _more_ from him.  What more could he possibly be trying to get? Johnny’s aleady filling him to the brim. 

He’s just insatiable.

Taeyong is drooling, his own dainty fingers sit comfortably in his own mouth to replace Johnny’s thick ones. His insides tighten around Johnny as he tries to impale himself on his cock. He doesn’t give a fuck how desperate he looks. He wants Johnny. Every way.

“Fucking slut of a boy.” He says airily, jaw clenching as Taeyong writhes against his hip bones, pausing to feel the comfortable wet warmth sheathing him.

He shoves another finger in beside his cock, and starts fucking him slowly. The added stretch making Taeyong gasp, he stares into Johnny’s eyes with his own, silently trying to communicate how he _can’t believe his daddy is wrecking him like this._ His big round eyes flooding with tears as he weakly tries to push Johnny’s body away, but he’s a fucking wall. 

Taeyong is being pulled apart. Fuck, he feels like he’s going to _die._

Johnny moans filthily at the added pressure on his cock, slipping yet another digit inside, there’s finally some resistance,  _ “god,  _ nothing’s ever big enough for this little pussy, is it?” 

Taeyong is a mewling mess, sniffling and moaning as he gets toyed with. He feels corrupted by Johnny. His tiny cock connected to his belly by a clear glittery string of his precum that has yet to stop flowing.

He can hear the squelching of Johnny’s thick cum and lube coming from his used up hole as Johnny fucks into it, pulling and scissoring at his rim at the same time. Endless curses pouring out of Johnny’s mouth.

Taeyong can’t believe his filthy hole can even produce sounds like that.

“Nasty fucking boy,” his fingers are basically cradling his own cock, inside of Taeyong. Johnny’s fucking drunk with lust. He wants to tear him to pieces. To own him even more. 

_But in his brain he knows it’s completely impossible._

_Taeyong is already his, and his only._

There’s something so pathetic about the way Taeyong lets Johnny stretch him out whichever way he wants. To degrade and reduce him into a pitiful, sniveling excuse of a human being.

He moves his free hand back up to Taeyong’s throat, making his breath hitch in anticipation. Looking up at Johnny with his puppy eyes, wet with tears and silently begging for him to squeeze.

_ “Daddy,  plea-“ _

This time he presses, _hard._ Taeyong’s mouth falls slack as he chokes out tiny sounds, wet little asshole twitching around Johnny’s thickness. He grabs at Johnny’s forearm, not trying to pull him off, but trying to make Johnny tighten his already strong grip. 

Taeyong is absolutely  adoring this.

“Fuck, _youre demented.”_ He spits out as he tears into his hole. His cock slides smoothly against Taeyong’s slick warmth and his own fingers. Taeyong attempts to squeak out whatever noises he can with Johnny’s hand constricting his airways. 

Black spots start painting his vision as Johnny slams into him.

Taeyong’s arms fall limp to his side and his eyelashes flutter shut, the tears clinging to them sparkling like glass. Johnny disconnects his hand from Taeyong’s throat but doesn’t stop pounding inside.

Taeyong comes back to him with wide eyes, his ears staticky as he’s trembling and gasping for air. For point two seconds he has no idea where he is, forgetting his poor ass is being split open by a big fucking cock. 

_ “Fuck!” _ Johnny slams his palm down on the side of the pillow next to Taeyong’s head as his ass clamps down involuntarily over Johnny’s cock, so  _ hot. _ He slips his fingers out and it’s still so fucking tight, like his pretty little ass is trying to milk him.

Taeyong is trying to grab on to something, _anything._ His tight body tenses up as he barrels towards his next orgasm, and he swears he‘s never climaxed so fucking hard. Eyes rolling back as his neglected cock shoots out cum across his tummy and on his bellybutton. 

And maybe in the back of his head he expects the soft Johnny to come out at this moment. To go easy on him as he comes down from his high.

But Johnny doesn’t stop, he pounds inside even faster. How is it even possible? His stamina is really something else, Taeyong has always found it unbelievable. His hips reflexively try to jerk away, he’s whining so loud, so prettily. 

He claws at Johnny’s forearms gasping and twitching in over-sensitivity, uselessly trying to push him away.

And nothing. Taeyong’s struggling doesn't do a damn thing.

Johnny finds it absolutely endearing how he’s trying his hardest to rip himself away. Whimpering and grabbing at Johnny’s body. Like a kitten without claws. Johnny’s hardly breaks a sweat trying to keep him speared on his cock.

Except for these moments, Johnny is a gentle giant. But just knowing how weak Taeyong is compared to him, knowing Johnny could easily take anything from him if he really wanted to, to  _hurt_ him.

_He could break his body completely, and Taeyong would welcome it._

Johnny holds Taeyong’s arms down with a bruising grip as he pistons inside his pulsating little hole. He’s pounding inside so roughly that Taeyong’s air gets punched out of his lungs with every thrust. Taeyong’s eyes roll back as he lets Johnny use him up. He would be dragged up the sheets if Johnny wasn’t clamping him down to the bed, his hold on his arms becoming painful. 

Johnny’s like an animal. He’s a fucking _beast_ right now. And even while he’s fucking this angel within an inch of his life, Taeyong only has heart eyes for him. 

Johnny releases Taeyong’s arms and they immediately fly up around his big boyfriend’s neck, holding on for dear life as he chases his release, using Taeyong’s numb entrance to make himself cum.

Johnny slides his arms under Taeyong’s shoulders and holds him close, he lets his head fall on his sweet boy’s neck.

_ Soft.  _

_   
_ or maybe Taeyong’s just _that_ bare minimum.

Taeyong goes completely limp in his hold, Johnny’s shuddering moans fill the room as he fucks into a pillowy soft Taeyong. 

The slide is just so... _plush._ Wet and warm. Filthy. 

The sounds of sex and Taeyong’s pathetic mewls bring him straight to the edge and he cums with an animalistic groan, flooding Taeyong’s sore little hole with thick ribbons of white. He grinds even deeper into Taeyong, trying to fuck his cum as deep inside as he possibly can, milking himself with Taeyong’s body and getting every last drop out.

Taeyong’s lower body feels like mush, but the pretty sounds coming out of Johnny’s mouth are enough for him to pay no mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if y’all see some movement up in here it’s just me chillin and being hypercritical about my work and probably editing a few things LOL 💋


	6. 😇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good night Taeyong 👼🏼💕

Johnny’s so warm inside of him, still panting in the wake of his orgasm, face buried in Taeyong’s neck while leaving desperate kisses. He’s still comfortably buried inside Taeyong as his cock starts going soft.

There’s just a lovely feeling that accompanies getting stuffed full of Johnny’s hot cum, disgustingly enough.

Taeyong tangles his fingers in Johnny’s hair and lifts his head to kiss his pretty plump lips. He missed his mouth so much. He licks inside, giving him a sloppy kiss, all tongue. He’s panting desperately into Johnny’s mouth, he hasn’t come down all the way yet. He moans and clenches around him, making Johnny shudder from oversensitivity.

“Mh-  _wait,“_ Johnny can taste himself on him,  “Yong-“ he says in between kisses, “gonna get hard again.”

Johnny leaves his mouth and wraps his arms around a trembling Taeyong, smoothing his palm down his arms, “hush- you’re okay, baby. Look at me,” he says softly, trying to get him grounded.

  
  
“So good,” he wipes Taeyong’s tears away gently.  
  


  
“M’so good,” he slurs, opening his eyes to look at Johnny who holds his face and gives him a fat smooch. “love daddy,” he whispers as his eyelids flutter shut. He huffs out a soft breath, _“thank you.”_

Taeyong starts drifting off immediately in his hold, his shaking subsiding.  Johnny begins pulling out slowly.

Taeyong’s not having that.

_“N-no!”_ Taeyong cries out, gathering the last of his energy to roll onto his tummy and press his hand flat on his little hole, he would never want Johnny’s cum to go to waste, “wanna keep it.”

“Okay angel, shh” Johnny pulls Taeyong’s hand away, replacing it with his fingers, shoving them inside to stop himself from flowing out. He lazily fucks back onto his fingers, moaning sweetly as Johnny grabs Taeyong’s pretty clear plug from the drawer, “still haven’t had enough, sweet boy?” He chuckles, stuffing the plug in Taeyong’s ass.

“Mm-mm,” he muffles out into the pillow, “always want you,” he whispers sleepily. 

“You were so sweet, baby,” he kisses Taeyong’s cheekbone, “fucking love you.” 

_ “Daddy...” _

Johnny caresses his smooth skin as his breathing evens out, kissing his back and neck, his pretty flushed cheek, slightly salty.

  


  
Taeyong’s eyes feel so heavy. Maybe he can just close them for a second. 

and he’s out like a light.

Johnny looks at the clock, 

4:36 in the morning.

Thank god it’s Saturday tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished I could drag this out because y’all said such nice things about it but it just made me sad to have to end this so it’s really short 😞💔

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, suggestions, I’d love to hear them 🙆🏼
> 
> Twt: @pisssslut


End file.
